a knight and a dragon
by lainey.willis.3
Summary: a knight is sent to kill a dragon but what if he falls in love yeah this is my first fic hope you like it its a bit bluh in my opinion


A Knight and a Dragon

Your name is Dave Strider and you're a knight for the kingdom of Skaia. Today is your 13th birthday and your first day of being an actual all those injuries and late nights with your bro ,Dirk the Prince, training are worth something. You will be assigned a trial ,your first one, today and your hoping to get something cool like to slay a dragon or something that'd be almost as cool as you but nothing is as cool as yourself. You are being knighted by your best bro john egbert the heir who is also being promoted in the ladder of life to prince. Speaking of Egderp here he comes along with your other friends Rose the best seer in the kingdom and Jade the best mage in the kingdom. Although your pretty sure she is a witch in disguise but its none of your business." Hey Dave" John says "Do you have any idea how excited and nervous I feel right now. I mean all of us are becoming official parts of the royal court today and oh god I don't think its possible to feel as excited I feel right now." "Yeah bro this shit is cooler then eskimo farts." you reply in your cool kid ways. Did you mention you're the coolest cool kid in skaia ,well you are. "It will never cease to amaze me how gross you can be in one sentence Strider but I should really see it coming." Rose adds."What because of your inner eye or whatever" Dave retorts" I bet you spend hours a day just searching for the next thing ill say like some creepy stalker." "No. I should know because you're a teenage boy." "Oh. you win this round Lalonde." "Well I think I agree with John I'm super excited too and I also think we should hurry so were not late to our own ceremonies."Jade peeps up wiggling her canine ears. She gained her dog appearance and attitude a few weeks ago on her birthday when she had a bit of a magic accident but she liked them so she hasn't done anything to fix to it you all reach the court yard of the palace you all split up heading to your respective families. Jade heads to Jake the page to all knights who could have been knight himself if he unlocked his inner power, rose heads to her sister Roxy the rogue who somehow is an important figure in the kingdom, John to Jane the nurse maid of the castle who lost out on the thrown to someone else, and you head to Dirk the prince of the ceremony begins and you decide to zone out a bit wondering what you challenge will be and how different things will be once you are a knight and jade is the official mage and rose is the official seer and john is the as the ceremony is nearing the end after jade rose and john have been promoted its your turn you walk up to your friends all awaiting you now. Never once does your cool kid façade slip up. you get on one knee before then new heir and repeat the sacred creed of the knights of skaia "I promise to uphold the laws forged here at the beginning of to always be kind and never break in the face of always put others before myself and never turn to I will obey the king and queen never to let harm come to them . Most importantly I will always protect and fight for the innocent never to let harm come to them before myself bringing justice everywhere I go." After saying the creed you head to the legendary sword of Caledfwlch as you go to remove the sword from the stone which you think your bro set up for ironic purposes but on the blade you first challenge is written a dragon swoops down on the court. when you move out of the way of the dragon you proceed to break the sword which was a legendary piece of shit ,oh soon as you decide its still a viable weapon you leap into as action as does rose jade john Jake dirk Jane and are all attacking the dragon full force when it decides its not worth it and flies off. "Ok Dave screw the mission on the sword that is your new mission" Dirk says pointing to the sky.

* * *

><p>an yeah so i just kinda typed this up after coming up with the plot on the bus i think it sucks but i hope you guys might like it and critizism would be welcome but yeah lots of errors and stuff i think so bluh


End file.
